This invention generally concerns the stocks of hunting and target practice shotguns and refers in more detail to a device for setting the angle of these stocks.
While rifle stocks can be created in special, customized shapes they sometimes have a longitudinal top part called a plate, cheek pad or even toe which can be moved and positioned with respect to the remaining part of the stock. This is to be able to vary the so-called angle of the stock, by setting it according to need, so that the person using the rifle can find a correct and reliable position for his support cheek. Various devices for this variation/adjustment of the stock angle have already bin proposed. Examples among others are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,432,519, 3,710,496, 5,031,348, 5,235,764.
The purpose of this invention is to propose and create a device for setting the angle in a rifle stock, a new device of original execution and one capable of permitting the moving and positioning of the mobile part of the stock in several directions for maximum effective adaptation of the configuration of the stock to the most widely diverse requirements of the person using the rifle.
The purpose is reached in accordance with the invention, with a device and a stock composed of a main body and an element which can be moved, located longitudinally above an upper part of the main body. The device includes a fixed plate for fixing to the upper part of the main body and a mobile plate for fixing to a base of the mobile element of the stock facing the fixed plate. A vertical guide element is anchored perpendicularly above the fixed plate and positioned at least in a transverse direction to the fixed plate. The fixed plate defines two U shaped transverse recesses extending according to the height of the guide element and open towards the top. This vertical guide element passes freely into an opening made in the mobile plate. There are also elements to block the mobile plate to the vertical guide with transverse locking screws that move in the transverse U shaped recesses, and accessible through coinciding holes made in the movable element of the stock, so that the said mobile plate together with the movable element of the stock fixed to it can be moved and positioned in several directions and angularly on and with respect to the main body of the stock.
An advantage of the invention is that its components can be obtained from a pressed techno-polymer, thus reducing the engineering work and consequently the costs.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.